


Nighttime Routine

by babyphilewriter



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyphilewriter/pseuds/babyphilewriter
Summary: Scully is enjoying her quiet life with Mulder and William.





	Nighttime Routine

Scully stood hidden in the doorway watching, as she did every night. Mulder was seated in William’s bed, his legs dangling off the end and his arm wrapped around his son’s small body. William’s head was laid on Mulder’s chest and his eyes never left his father’s as he talked. Mulder tried to tell Will a new story each night but almost every night Will requested the same story about the Frankenstein-like creature known as the Great Mutato, who just wanted to find love. Even though Mulder told his young son the same story every night, he made sure to make small variations but he kept the voices of the main characters, the Mutato and Agents Moldy and Scullbag, the same. And every night Scully had to stop herself from laughing at Mulder’s silly voices, so she did not blow her cover. 

Tonight, instead of ending the story as Mulder usually did, with The Great Mutato dancing on stage with Cher and the crowd going wild, he gave it a more romantic flair. He ended it with Agent Moldy asking Agent Scullbag for a dance and them sharing a kiss as “Walking in Memphis” played in the background. Will let out a small “yuck” at this new ending but Mulder just smiled and lightly shushed his son, while Scully beamed from her hiding spot. 

Mulder slowly got up from Will’s bed to tuck him in and kiss him goodnight and Scully retreated from the doorway. She knew that Mulder would go out into the living room to find Scully and ask her to go say goodnight to their child, and Scully had to pretend to be sitting on the couch reading. Their nighttime routine was Scully’s favorite part of her day. Whenever she was feeling down at work she would think about the look of pure fascination on her son’s face as he listened and Mulder’s pure joy as he would tell his son a bedtime story. 

Scully had spent so many years thinking that her dream of having a family was over and she had even come to except it. But now that it was a reality she swore to herself that she would never ever take it for granted. Even after five years of perfect familial bliss, the thought of Mulder as a father still could bring tears to Scully’s eyes, and she hoped that feeling would never cease. 

Scully had just made it to the couch and opened her book as Mulder walked out of Will’s room. He walked behind the couch and wrapped his arms around Scully, placing a kiss on her head.  
“Will’s ready for his bedtime kiss.” Mulder whispered in Scully’s ear. Scully slowly put her book away and got up from the couch. She hugged Mulder and gave him a quick kiss before heading into Will’s room to wish him goodnight. He had been having a bit of trouble sleeping lately but both Scully and Mulder didn’t mind that he almost always ended up in their bed by morning. Luckily, they had bought a king bed and Will was still small and young enough that he did not take up too much space.

Scully returned to the living room, surprised to find Mulder nowhere. The next part of their nighttime routine was always that they would cuddle on the couch and watch their favorite show, Dexter, and Mulder was always ready and waiting when Scully returned. Scully figured that Mulder had maybe run to the bathroom but when he didn’t return after a few minutes, Scully decided to go investigate. She checked, the kitchen, the bathroom, and the office but he was nowhere to be found until she finally checked their bedroom.

There, sprawled out on their bed, wearing nothing but his favorite pair of UFO boxers, was Mulder. Scully burst out laughing,  
“Mulder, what the hell are you doing?”  
“I am wooing my wife.”  
“Mulder, we’re not married.”  
“Oh right, I forget that we’ve just been living in sin for the last decade.”  
“You really think your UFO boxers are the way to my heart?”  
“Well, yeah, but I also wanted to make you laugh.”  
“Fine, you win.”

Scully joined Mulder on the bed and placed a passionate kiss on his mouth. She then began working her way down his body, kissing his neck, torso, stomach, and down to just above his ridiculous boxers. She could clearly see how hard he already was, a sight that never ceased to impress her. Scully was just about to dig in when a couple of thoughts interrupted her desire,  
“Mulder we’re gonna miss Dexter! And also, what if Will comes in?”  
“Well Scully, thanks to the wonders of technology I am recording Dexter and I’ve timed it and Will always waits at least 20 minutes after we put him to bed before coming out to find us.”  
There was a slight pause as Scully thought about Mulder’s response,  
“So, c’mon G-woman, let’s get it on!” Mulder slightly thrust his hips up towards Scully as he spoke and she decided to give in. 

Scully pulled Mulder’s boxers off and took his dick in her hands. She spent a couple glorious minutes giving the love of her life a blowjob before Mulder insisted that she “get inside of him, now.” So, Scully moved back up on the bed and gave Mulder a few more kissed before she got on top of him and slowly sank down onto his length. The one downside to the family and nighttime routine that Scully loved was that sex was almost never included in it. Scully would never give up her steady life to go back to fucking Mulder in their basement office every day but she did terribly miss the physical intimacy in their relationship that was always so perfect.

Scully couldn’t even remember exactly the last time they had had sex but she knew it must have been awhile based on how tight she was. Yet it wasn’t long before she was once again accustomed to Mulder’s size and she began thrusting him harder and harder into her. She could never ever get tired of this; Mulder’s soft grunts, the warmth of his entire body, the smell of their arousal, and the vibrations she felt all over, every time Mulder’s dick hit just the right spot. Scully tried to make it last for as long as possible but eventually it became too much and her world burst with Mulder right behind her. Once the sensations ceased Scully curled up beside Mulder, the two of them allowing their breaths to return to normal.

Scully was the one to finally break the silence,  
“Mulder, maybe we could add this into our nighttime routine.”  
“We could, but I know how you like to be in bed by exactly 11”  
“I’d be okay with pushing it towards 11:30, would you?”  
“That would be very okay with me.”  
“Hey, Mulder?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you okay with the fact that we’ve become those people with strict routines?”  
“I love our routines.  
“You do?”  
“Yeah, I really do.”  
“Which one’s your favorite.”  
“Our nighttime routine.”  
“Me too. Especially now that we’ve added this new component. But you do know that the UFO boxers don’t have to stay.”  
“The UFO boxers definitely have to stay.”

Mulder ended their discussion with one final kiss before they got dressed in their pajamas and headed out to the living room to watch Dexter. Ten minutes later Will came out from his room and cuddled in between his parents on the couch. When Mulder and Scully were done watching TV, Mulder picked up the sleeping Will and took him back to bed. 

The next morning Scully awoke to find Will squished in between herself and Mulder. In just a couple minutes their alarm would sound and the day would begin. Scully somehow always managed to wake up a few minutes early and enjoyed staring at her boys as they slept peacefully. If there was anything that came close to Scully’s joy for her nighttime routine, it was these few minutes in the morning. Just another small piece of her new quiet life that Scully knew she would never ever take for granted.


End file.
